


I never told you, but I was falling in love.

by loveandharmony



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Rating subject to change, Will add more tags as it goes on, pretty much gonna add most of the house characters, this is so indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandharmony/pseuds/loveandharmony
Summary: a little story about an original character and sylvain and their relationship growth :-) not exactly a reader insert since OC is named, and has a set backstory/personality. this is mostly for my friends to read lol..
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, OC/Canon - Relationship, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Orignal Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> ohh i’m so nervous posting this publicly. again, this is completely self indulgent and mostly for some friends, but if you’re reading this out of curiosity, hi!! this will be consistent of ficlets and some longer ones, following canon story of golden deer with sylvain recruited (plus others!). i’ll dwell more into the oc’s story and background as this goes on. pov will switch between her and sylvain.

‘A nice selection to choose from.’

It’s not Sylvain’s first thought that he had when he arrived to the officers’ academy, but it definitely has crossed his mind more than once as he makes his way throughout the grounds to get accustomed to his new home for the next year. 

He’s more than positive he’s already got some girls wrapped tightly around his finger after just a few sweet nothings, smile leaving them a blushing mess. He’ll have his fun, that’s for sure. Even if he knows Ingrid will get on his ass soon enough, the new professor giving him something akin to a scornful look already, he’s happy to have all these choices to his disposal. 

He’s met most of the house members, except for the two little deer that stand in front of him. One, who stands shorter than the other, stares up with a smile, her fluffy light blonde hair tied in two parts with red ribbons, almost the same shade as her eyes. Her face is freckled, something he thinks is cute. 

The other stares at him with a slight glare behind her glasses. Dark brown eyes bore into him, almost as if looking for something from him. She’s a little hard to read, dark brown hair with a streak of pink covering most of her face, ponytail tied by a blue ribbon. He sees her frown slightly, taking a slight step in front of her companion. She’s a curious one.

“Hello there. You two look rather lovely! Is there any chance I could learn your names, so I’ll never forget them?” Sylvain asks, smiling down at the pair of girls.

The light blonde girl smiles, hand waving as she starts, “My name’s Scarlet von Driscoll! It’s nice to meet you. May I know your name as well?”

“Sylvain! Sylvain Jose Gautier. It's my pleasure to meet you.” He places his arms behind his head, eyes looking over to the brunette, “And you?”

“... Celeste Duana.” Her voice is quiet, arms crossing as she looks away from him, “Nice to meet you.” 

“Oh goodness, I hope you aren’t offended! She’s just a bit shy, she means no ill will.” Scarlet laughs, hand covering her mouth as she does.

“Scarlet…” Celeste whispers, a light blush rising to her cheeks.

“Ah, no offense taken, none at all.” Sylvain smiles, “I could never, not from such a cute girl like you.” 

Celeste scoffs as he winks at her, “Sure.”

Cute and fiery. He liked that. He can already tell it’ll take some time, but soon enough he’ll have her wrapped nice and tight around his finger. 

“I’d be more than happy to get to learn more about the two of you. Let’s try having tea together some time!” Sylvain grins, body swaying slightly with some giddiness. 

“Of course! I’d love to have some tea with you.” Scarlet replies, “And don't worry, Celeste will warm up soon enough!” 

“Doubt it.” Celeste grumbles, arms crossing again, hip sticking out as she stares at him with a blush.

A nice selection to choose from indeed.


	2. new student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST THIS..... ITS BEEN DONE FOR LIKE WEEKS NOW

“A new recruit? Already?” Celeste quirks an eyebrow, looking up at Claude from her book.

“Yup. Teach works fast, huh?” Claude responds, playing with a coin as he speaks, “It’s only been a week, and we’ve already got one of the Blue Lions.”

Celeste leans forward, resting her head on her hands, “Huh. The professor didn’t say who it was…?”

“Nah, they just said we’d be having a new student in our class.” Claude shrugs, “I, for one, am excited to learn more about our new classmate.” 

“A new classmate?” Scarlet asks, walking towards the pair with a smile, “Hello you two!”

“Hey Scarlet.” Celeste smiles, her head motioning towards Claude, “Claude was filling me in.”

“Ah, nothing that crazy. The professor already snatched up one of those little lions.” Claude smiles, looking over towards the classroom entrance, “Oh, teach!”

Celeste and Scarlet look over, Byleth walking into the room with a nod. They stand quietly for a moment, checking over the room before speaking in their calm voice.

“You three are early.” 

“Why, of course! Who doesn’t love being the first to your classroom? We’ve got a lot to learn from you, young minds and all!” Claude chimes, leaning himself onto the table.

“Yes, well I do hope you’re more than ready to learn, Claude. You’ve much to learn.” Byleth replies, nodding as they cross their arms. Celeste and Scarlet giggle, enjoying the fake frown Claude gives them.

“Oh, professor…” Celeste chimes in, continuing as Byleth nods, “Who’s the new student you recruited?”

“Sylvain.” The reply, looking down at the girl.

“Sylvain…?” Celeste’s eyebrow quirks, needing a moment to remember who exactly Byleth was talking about before snapping to realization, “Oh.”

“Ah, that was the one who asked us for tea!” Scarlet clasps her hands together, smiling sweetly, “He seemed like a sweetheart!”

“You think?” Celeste mutters, looking over to her.

“What? You don’t like him already?” Claude jokes, a curious smile on his face as he leans down towards her.

“Wha— No! I-I just don’t know what to think of him, that’s all…” Celeste shrinks, face turning pink, “We literally haven’t talked at all since then.”

“Don’t worry. He seemed fine.” Byleth responds, gently patting her shoulder. “Class will start soon.” 

“I hope you’re right…” Celeste messes with the book in front of her. He did seem nice… But there was something about him that made her nervous.

“Don’t worry, Celeste. I’m sure he’s sweet.” Scarlet reassures her, sitting next to her. “You’ll be able to learn more about him! Won’t that be nice?” 

“Ohh, learn more about who?” A familiar voice interrupts the two, a shadow covering Celeste’s view of the book.

“Uh, Well…” Celeste looks up, eyes widening as she stares up at the redhead. 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Sylvain jests, winking, “It’s nice to see you again, Celeste.”

“Wh.. You remember my name?” Celeste asks, more dumbfounded than anything. 

“Of course! It’s lovely to see you as well, Scarlet.” He smiles, an obvious charm point of his. 

“You as well! I’m surprised you wanted to join our class so quickly!” Scarlet sways slightly, hands folded in her lap.

“I had my reasons. I was sure I’d learn more from our new professor in this class, so why not join?” Sylvain starts, looking around as students begin to file in, “Plus, it’s a bonus there’s such cute girls here.” 

“Ah… Mhm.” Celeste mutters looking away from him. Whatever, it’s his life. She’s got no reason to question his reasons as far as she’s concerned. 

Absolutely no reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems really random and/or not following the exact story!!!!! again this is just for fun so i’m just messing around with their development and growth


End file.
